


baby it's cold outside

by riverniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry, Christmas, Daddy Kink, Engagement, Face-Sitting, Harry in Lace, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, i had to add it, small!Harry, this was meant to be fluffy, what the hell happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverniall/pseuds/riverniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So apparently, it’s meant to snow today,” he announces, setting the bowl on the table with a spoon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry glances down at the frosted Shreddies. "Maybe we can go out later then?" Harry suggests, shoving a spoonful in his mouth. Louis chews on his own cereal and swallows quickly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That'd be great! We can make our own snowmen like last year."</em>
</p><p><em>“Loui</em>s<em>,” Harry stresses his name, “Last year you put a dick on your snowman and scarred all the children for life.” Louis simply shrugs with a shit eating grin on his face.</em></p><p>Or; the one in which it's Christmas and Louis has a special surprise for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I have [no control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pW7W8hbdhX8) and I do not appologise.

❀

**H A R R Y**

Harry’s asleep, a content smile on his lips, when he feels it; the gentlest pressure on his lips. It causes him to snuffle and scrunch his face up. He can hear Louis cooing distantly about him looking like a _baby kitten that’s been covered in water._ He feels Louis’ warm breath hitting his face sporadically as he laughs above him. Slowly, he cracks his eyes open, just the slightest. Louis is leaning over him, slotted between his legs, resting his elbows by Harry’s head. His hair is all fluffy and he’s grinning fondly and Harry’s never seen anything more beautiful.

Harry manages to shoot him a sleepy smile, eyes drooping sleepily. Louis bumps his nose against Harry’s, presses kisses to his forehead and then his lips, lingering for a moment.

“It’s Christmas,” he whispers, like he’s afraid to break the silence that’s engulfing them. “C’mon, lets go have some breakfast.” He gathers Harry into his arms, chuckling as his head rolls limply. Harry stays silent and pliant in Louis’ strong, tan arms as he carries him downstairs and into the kitchen. Louis sets him down at the breakfast bar before disappearing back upstairs.

He reappears a few minutes later, Harry’s favourite jumper in hand, and he lifts Harry's arms up because he can't seem to physically bring himself to do it and guides him into the jumper. It's massive on him, going well past his finger tips and it ends just below his new pink knickers and it's his favourite. It's one of Louis' green knitted jumpers and he loves it so much.

He knows he drowning in it but he loves it – craves it; makes him feel even smaller than he already is, and Louis loves it too. Harry wearing his clothes. The way he can pull them off effortlessly - in fact, Louis thinks Harry wears his clothes better than he does.

"'m too tiered, Lou." Harry mumbles, lifting the material of the jumper to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smells like Louis, all wonderful and manly with a hint of spice and the David Beckham Cologne he uses.

Louis gives him a look, the one that's reserved for him only and sets out to make breakfast. Naturally, Louis can't cook for shit  _but_. It's Christmas and he can make a mean bowl of cereal for his boyfriend – even if he does say so himself.

Harry watches with a small smile on his face as Louis makes the cereal, chatting excitedly about how amazing today is going to be.

"So apparently, it’s meant to snow today,” he announces, setting the bowl on the table with a spoon.

Harry glances down at the frosted Shreddies. "Maybe we can go out later then?" Harry suggests, shoving a spoonful in his mouth. Louis chews on his own cereal and swallows quickly.

"That'd be great! We can make our own snowmen like last year."

“Loui _s,_ ” Harry stresses his name, “Last year you put a dick on your snowman and scarred all the children for life.” Louis simply shrugs with a shit eating grin on his face.

They eat breakfast in silence, it's not uncomfortable, far from it thank you very much. When he's done, he hops down from the stool and places his bowl in the sink. Louis comes up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle, rubbing soothing circles into the skin, and rests his head on top of Harry's.

"Can we go open the presents now, Lou?" Harry asks, turning in his arms, leans up and places a kiss on his cheek. Louis hums out a yes and leans down and captures Harry's mouth with his own. Harry melts against Louis, tilting his head up and wrapping his arms around Louis's neck, standing on his tip toes. It's a slow burning kiss, passionate and filled with love. It makes his tummy feel all warm and tingly inside.

Louis pulls away eventually, but hovers over Harry's lips, quickly tracing them with his tongue. "Sure, let's go." Panting slightly, Harry dances out of Louis's hold and skips into the living room, Louis shaking his head as he follows and sits next to Harry at the foot of the tree, lights twinkling and flashing. Harry reaches over and grabs a small box. It's not too big; more rectangular and thinner. Louis frowns as Harry hands it over to him, looking nervous and apprehensive.

He all but rips of the wrapping and lets out a small gasp as he looks at the two small rectangular pieces of paper. "Harry...this is..." he trails off and Harry looks down at the floor, flushing.

"If you don't like it, I can always take it back or -" he starts but he's silenced as Louis tackles him into a hug, kissing his cheek.

"I love it, honestly." He sets down the V.I.P tickets to see The Fray and meet them afterwards down and pulls Harry to his feet, gripping his hips as he ends up stumbling.

Harry frowns. "Lou - what?" he starts and then he stops breathing as Louis pulls a small black box from the pocket of his striped dressing gown (and when did he put that on?) and drops down to his knees.

"Harold Edward Styles," He begins, smiling widely as Harry huffs at the use of his full name. “When I first met you in that bathroom at the X Factor auditions, I knew that you were someone special. It was like all the stars and the sun and the moon and everything else had lined up. I was – and still am – completely infatuated with you.

You make the bad days seem not as dull and the good days as bright as the sun. I love you with all of my heart and I promise that I will always protect you and support you in everything you do. Harry Styles, will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband?”

Harry can’t stop the sob that breaks past his lips. He flings himself at Louis and winds his arms around Louis’ neck tightly. He keeps muttering a literary of _yes, yes, oh my god Louis, yes!_ Louis peppers his face in kisses and lifts his left hand up for them both to see. He takes the plain gold band and slips it onto Harry’s finger, both of them silently marvelling at it.

Harry’s heart is thumping wildly against his rib-cage and Louis' fingers are rubbing circles at the bottom of his back.

"We're getting married..." He murmurs in wonder as Louis drags him onto his lap.

"We're getting married." Louis echoes, trailing hot, wet kisses up Harry's neck. He latches onto a particular spot he knows is sensitive for Harry – behind his right ear – and begins to suckle on the soft flesh there. Harry moans and drops his head back onto Louis's shoulder, shuddering when Louis pulls back and blows on the reddening skin.

"Let's go upstairs, I have another present waiting for you."

Harry follows Louis into the bedroom, palms sweaty and grins as he sees the red and yellow rose petals scattered on the bed and the couple dozen candles giving the room a soft glow, the calming scent of lavender drifting up his nose.

"Louis…this is -" He begins to speak but trails off as Louis suddenly walks upto him and grabs the back of his thighs, lifting him up. Harry squeaks and wraps his arms around Louis's neck to steady himself. Louis walks them back to the wall and pushes Harry against it. He coils his legs around Louis’ waist and hums gratefully as he connects their lips. He dips his tongue into Harry’s mouth and their tongues dance sensually. Harry’s getting hard in his knickers now, the soft silk giving him an easy slide against Louis’ abdomen. Louis reaches down and rubs the heel of his hand against him, watching with dark, hungry eyes as Harry writhes and shudders.

He wants to tease him so more; maybe open him up with his tongue but. He just wants to fuck his fiancé. Fuck. His fiancé. Harry is his _fiancé._

"So, Mr Harry Tomlinson, I am going to make love to you now." He gladly announces and Harry can't stop the blush that creeps up his neck and pools in his cheeks, nor can he stop the way his hips move to the suggestion either.

"I'd like that, Mr Tomlinson." He giggles breathlessly as Louis tosses him onto the bed, bouncing slightly. His jumper rises to reveal his pink knickers – wet patch on the front and his flat stomach and Louis pounces, attacking the skin with his mouth and teeth. He sucks little loves bites just below Harry's navel and looks up, breath catching in his throat.

Harry looks absolutely and positively debouched, hair sticking to his head, eyes screwed shut in pleasure and he's gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are turning white. He takes the waistband of his knickers with his teeth and slowly, drags them down, making sure he breathes hotly on Harry's cock, holding him by the hips so he can't buck into the touch.

"Lou," Harry pants and he’s, he’s - he's _desperate_. Louis shushes him and gives the head of his cock a tiny kitten lick. Harry whines loudly.

"It's all about you tonight, baby – gonna have such a good time."

Harry fists the sheets, keening wantonly as Louis circles the base of his cock tightly with his thumb and middle finger, preventing him from coming. Louis takes him into his mouth and then he’s sinking further down and Harry almost sobs when he feels the tip of his cock brush against the back of Louis throat. His head is spinning and he's finding it a little too hard to breathe and then to make things worse, Louis only goes and  _moans_  around him, sending delicious tingles up Harry's spine.

"Lou - I'm - close - gonna - ahh!" Is all the warning that Harry manages to actually choke out and all Louis needs before he begins sucking with a new vigour and Harry comes straight down his throat, hips jerking erratically.

His chest is heaving and he feels like he's going to faint but then Louis kissing him, sliding his tongue inside his mouth, the salty taste of his own come making him moan dirtily. He smiles against Louis's mouth and giggles breathlessly as he reaches over him for the half empty bottle of strawberry flavoured lube that happens to be Harry’s favourite.

Louis pushes the curls from his forehead, lips wet and deliciously pink. "You ok, baby?" Harry nods happily, wrapping his slightly shaky arms around Louis's neck, bumping his nose against his, kissing his cheek.

"I love you." he whispers, bumping his nose back.

Harry whimpers, spreads his legs a little as Louis brushes his cock. "Love - love you t-too." he stutters, feeling a slicked up finger pressing between his cheeks. Louis hushes him, kissing his head and then he’s gently presses the first finger in.

He thrusts slowly, lets Harry get used to the sensation before eventually slipping a second finger in. When Harry tenses up slightly, he rubs soothing circles into his skin of his little love handles. He adds a third when Harry starts shifting his hips down to meet his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them.

"You ready?" He asks, slicking up his now red, aching cock, grinning as the strawberry scent hits his nose. Harry takes a deep breath and gives him a smile.

"Yeah," he breathes, linking their hands together. Louis sets them down beside Harry's head and grabs onto his hip to steady himself as he slowly presses in.

Harry chokes on his breath, feeling Louis push in, inch by glorious inch. When his hips cradle Harry's arse, he gives him a minute to adjust before Harry wiggles impatiently. He pulls out to the tip and slams back in, grunting as Harry clenches around him.

"L-Lou!" He gasps as he thrusts again; hitting his prostate dead on. Louis suddenly pulls out and Harry moans at the colossal loss before he's being scooped up and seated on Louis lap, his back to Louis chest. Louis thrusts in again and Harry lets out a whining shout, bringing his arms up and winding them around Louis neck. He relinks their hands together as they are brought down to rest on his tummy. Every nerve ending in his body is on fire and he can hardly breathe, clenching his eyes shut, feeling the familiar tingle at the bottom of his spine. This time it’s a little more powerfully as he’s already come once tonight.

"Close - Lou," He whimpers and Louis picks up the speed, driving into him faster, hitting that beautiful bundle of nerves with every thrust.

Louis wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and he squeaks, his orgasm so very, very close. "C'mon sweetheart," he breaths, licking a salty stripe behind his ear. "C'mon darling, wanna see you come,  _Mr Tomlinson."_ And that’s all it takes for Harry's orgasm to roll over him like a tidal wave of pleasure and then he slumps against Louis's chest as he frantically chases his own orgasm. Harry shifts and whimpers when the sensitivity becomes too much and he clenches weakly and that's all it takes for Louis to come with a shout inside of him. Harry hums as the delicious warmth spreads inside of him.

Louis unwillingly pulls out and Harry lets out a happy murmur that turns into a harsh catch of his breath when Louis pushes him down onto his front and his tongue immediately replaces his cock. "Lou - ah,  _god_ \- w-what are you  _doing!"_  Louis's tongue pushes in and out of him hot and wet and Harry's body is having an internal battle; give into the overwhelming touch or shift his hips away.

Actually, he's doing a little of both and when Louis finally pulls back up and kisses him, he feels like the world has just ended and the sky is falling around them (even if it did, he wouldn't even notice, he’s too blissed out to care).

“Want you to ride my face, darling.” Harry’s breath just about stops altogether. Even now, after his second orgasm, he still wants to please Louis – plus, it’s been _ages_ since Louis last ate him out properly.

Harry clambers to his knees eagerly and straddles Louis’s chest, gripping onto the bedframe for support. He shifts so he’s directly above Louis’ face. “Alright, darling, let’s do this!” He grabs Harry’s hips and brings him down.

“Oh – _oh,_ m-my god _!_ ” Harry practically shouts as Louis’ expert tongue presses inside of him once more, licking out his own come. Jesus. Harry’s hips buck down uncontrollably. His hands are starting to slip from the headboard and his eyes are starting to get a little wet around the edges. Louis points his tongue as Harry rides him, his three day stubbles burning in the most wonderful way.

He can feel his third orgasm coming, he feels like he’s on fire. “Daddy!” he ends up wailing as Louis slips two fingers in with no warning. He doesn’t touch himself, he simply sobs and cries out for his daddy to give him some mercy. Louis seems to take pity on him because he shoves his tongue back in as his fingers curl and rub incessantly on his prostate.

Harry actually collapses as he experiences the next orgasm, screaming in pleasure as Louis licks him through the aftershocks. Harry lets out a little hiccup and flops down beside Louis, eyes damp and he lays his head on Louis's shoulder and closes his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Louis."

Louis presses a kiss to his hair, humming a soothing and familiar tune. "Merry Christmas, Mr Tomlinson."

Snowflakes drift down silently from the sky, pure white and ice cold but it's warm inside, filled with love and happiness and passion.

❀

The boys are ecstatic when they tell them the news; Zayn engulfs them in a massive hug, Liam ends up joining in whilst Niall dances around the room with happiness. Harry would join him but well. He's got a bit of a sore arse to be perfectly honest.

He can't stop staring at the gold band that sits on the second finger of his left hand. The way it's just plain is perfect because it's so him and Louis is perfect because he knows Harry like the back of his hand. And, as they sit snuggled on the couch, Harry between Louis's legs, head resting on his chest, blanket thrown over them, watching Love Actually, he thinks he's never been happier.

Yes, Harry does love Christmas. But he loves Louis a hell of a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to one and all!


End file.
